


Let him go

by Tinymentbien



Series: Let it go [2]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymentbien/pseuds/Tinymentbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is now a married man, and Catherine is sad about it. She knows what she has to do, but will she be able to do it ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos, they make me happy !  
> Here's the sequel of "Ends with Much Ado"  
> Good reading !

“So that’s it, isn’t it ?”

David was standing in his white suit, just in front of Catherine. Afar, we could still hear the music of the reception. He was a married man now. There was Mrs Tennant not far away from them, but enough to let them speak freely. It was a pretty ceremony, very private. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life but... in fact, it wasn’t. Because, he wasn’t marrying the woman he really wanted to. This beautiful woman in a purple dress who looked like a goddess in it. To say the truth, he didn’t really notice the dress of his wife, but he did notice Catherine’s. He knew Georgia was white and cute, but that’s all. It’s not that he didn’t care about her, he did, he did care about her, but... he cared more about Catherine. He put his hands in his pockets.

"I guess so.” He said, trying to act casual.

“You’re a married man.”

“Yes I am.” He nodded. “And did I tell you that you are beautiful in your dress tonight ?"

“You can’t say thing like that.” She murmured. “Not at your wedding.”

“But I’m only saying...” He began, but she stopped him.

“I know, but please, don’t.” He nodded, silently. There was a little silence between them. “It’s a great ceremony, you know.” He smiled.

“Aye, aye.” He nodded. “Not every expensive, just what we need.” There was a silence, because they didn’t dare to talk.

“I think you should go back.” She said suddenly. He frowned.

“What ?”

“Your wife is going to search you if you don’t return to the party.”

“You’re going to leave, aren’t you ?”

“I’m tired.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“And what do you want me to say ? Eh David ?” She asked, slightly angry with him. “You can’t ask me to stay until the end, until you go to your honeymoon.”

“But I don’t want you to leave.” He simply confessed. She sighed.

“We have to stop.” He looked at her, scared by her words. When she said that, she didn’t mean...? No, she couldn’t. She couldn’t mean that, she loved him too, she couldn’t just...

“What do you mean ?”

“You perfectly know what I mean David. We said everything ends with Much Ado but it didn’t. So I have to stop it now.”

“Why ?”

“Things change, David.”

“But not us.” He squeaked. “Never us.” She sighed.

“David...”

“I want it to last forever...” He murmured so quietly that she almost didn’t hear it.

_‘Me too’ _She thought, but she couldn’t let him know that. Because if he did, he wouldn’t let it go. “It can’t.”__

__“But I need you !” He told her desperately. “I love you.”_ _

____

__He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because he was losing his best friend, and the woman he loved in the same time. He couldn’t let that happen, but he couldn’t do something to stop it. He was losing her and there was nothing he could do. He was so mad at himself right now. He knew that would happen. He knew that he was hurting her by marrying Georgia. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t leave Georgia alone, he had a son and a daughter with her. He couldn’t leave her. It was too cruel, but he also knew what he was doing to Catherine was cruel too. He knew it was bad, but he couldn’t help it. He was always hurting people by loving them, he didn’t even do it on purpose. It wasn’t his fault, he was like that. He wanted no harm, and finished by hurting the people he loved. Seeing him like this, Catherine sighed slightly. She didn’t like to see him sad. She was always here to him when he felt bad._ _

__“Come here.”_ _

__She pulled him into a hug. He surrounded his arms around her, like they used to do before. She stroked his hair, his gorgeous hair and closed her eyes, enjoying their proximity, because there wasn’t going to have any of it anymore. She was going to miss it, she knew it. She was going to miss the kiss, the hugs, the nights spent together. It was a routine for them. The both of them. She went to him when everything was wrong with Twig, because she needed comfort, and he could give it to her. And then, she realized something. When she saw him kissing Georgia after they’ve been proclaimed husband and wife. She realized that she had to let it go. She had to let him go. She didn’t want to, but at the same time, she did. He was hurting her as the same time he was healing her. She didn’t even know that was possible !_ _

__She never doubted that she was going to fell in love with the man who would make her feel sad and happy at the same time. She fought back her tears and she broke the hug. She looked at him and smiled. He knew something was going to happen, because it wasn’t the smile she did to him, it wasn’t his smile. She smiled at him like she smiled at him at the beginning of their friendship. There was nothing romantic in it. And he felt so sad because of that. Slowly, she placed her hand on his cheek, and she kissed him. And then, he understood. It wasn’t a usually kiss, it was a farewell kiss. She was leaving him. She was actually leaving him. She looked in his puppy eyes on last time. She knew what she had to do. Oh, she knew it so well, even if she didn’t want to. But she couldn’t let this continue, it wasn’t fair for Georgia, or even for her. It was going to be painful, but she had to do it, it was for the best. The best for them._ _

__“Goodbye David.”_ _

__And she was gone._ _


End file.
